tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Empire of Tamriel
' ' is the Empire that covers the continent of Tamriel. It was founded by Tiber Septim as the '''Third Tamrielic Empire' and was ruled by the Septim Dynasty for over 400 years, before going into an interregnum and then being ruled by the Mede Dynasty for nearly 200 years, then ultimately being usurped by the Second Septim Dynasty. History 2nd Era The Second Tamrielic Empire ended in 2E 430, after the assassination of Potentate Savirien Chorak, beginning the Interregnum period. During the Interregnum period, following the fall of the Second Empire, several ambitious factions aspired to claim the legacy of the Cyrodilic Dynasty. A seemingly endless cycle of pretender states and warlords vied for the Imperial Throne, all claiming themselves the rightful heirs to the Remans. The majority of these claimants would never sit the throne long enough to leave any notable mark on history. Throughout the course of the Interregnum, the cultural regions of Nibenay and Colovia would be split, with portions of their lands united only during very brief periods of rule. While the pretenders may have fancied themselves as Emperor, they could never be the true consecrated heirs to the Cyrodilic Empire. As tradition holds, only those who bore the Amulet of Kings and possessed the dragonblood could light the Dragonfires and therefore be deemed the righteous heir of Alessia and the Empire. It wasn't until the rise to prominence of the Colovian General Talos Stormcrown in 2E 852, that the void would be filled. Talos fought for King Cuhlecain of Colovia and helped him reunited the Colovian Estates. The two would eventually go on to subjugate the East and take the Imperial City where Cuhlecain would subsequently proclaim himself the Emperor of Cyrodiil. However, Cuhlecain was assassinated before his coronation, with all his power falling into the hands of Talos. Talos was proclaimed Emperor Tiber Septim I by the Imperial Battlemage Zurin Arctus. After his crowning, he started the Tiber Wars. Tiber and his generals commanded the armies and navies of Cyrodiil through numerous victories and stalemates, slowly bringing the independent states of Tamriel under his rule. He continued to press his attacks across Tamriel, he enacted a treaty between Cyrodiil and Morrowind to bring the Dunmer province into the Empire as a mostly independent province, in return for the aid of the golem Numidium in defeating remaining opponents. Tiber succeeded, and was named the first emperor of a united Tamriel, beginning the Third Era. 3rd Era Tiber Septim maintained order and stability in Tamriel, dying in 3E 38 at the age of 108. Due to his long lifespan, he outlived all his sons and thus the throne passed to his only grandson, Pelagius Septim I. After his death Tiber Septim ascended to godhood. He became Talos again, the God of War and Governance, Patron of the Empire, for after a lifetime of war, he had united all of Tamriel for the first time in history. Upon his ascension the Eight Divines became the Nine. Pelagius ruled Tamriel for less than three years; however, he was still seen to be as strong of a ruler as his father had been. In 3E 41, he was the first of the Third Era Emperors to be assassinated, as an unknown enemy of the Septims hired assassins. He was killed by the Dark Brotherhood while praying at the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. Because he had no children, this officially ended the direct Tiber Septim bloodline, and he was succeeded by his first cousin, Kintyra Septim, daughter of Tiber Septim's brother, Agnorith. After the death of Pelagius, Kintyra gave up her post as Queen of Silvenar. Her reign saw much prosperity and many good harvests. Kintyra herself was an avid patron of the arts, music and dance. She and her descendants would make up the rest of the Emperors and Empresses of Tamriel after Tiber's direct line became extinct. Kintyra died in 3E 48 of natural causes and was succeeded by her son, Uriel I. Throughout his rule, Uriel I promoted lawfulness and furthered the establishment of Imperial organizations. During his reign, Tamriel was united to a great extent. Under his rule and nurture, both the Mages Guild and Fighters Guild prospered and grew. Uriel I died in 3E 64 and was succeeded by his son, Uriel II. Uriel II's life was plagued with illness and blight. During his rule, Imperial law was poorly enforced. Since the Empire was without a strong-hearted, willing or able Emperor, less justice was done within the Empire's borders. He handled his financial affairs poorly, and he was saddled with debt throughout his 18-year rule. As Uriel II sank deeper and deeper into debt, his spirit also sank. In 3E 82, his mind gave, and he died weighted with guilt. He was succeeded by his eldest son, Pelagius Septim II. He had two other children, a son named Amiel and a daughter named Galana. Galana became the Duchess of Narsis, while Amiel became a prominent member of the Mages' Guild. Pelagius Septim II inherited a host of debts due to his father's poor financial and judicial management. To cope with this, he dismissed all of the Elder Council, allowing only those members willing to pay a large sum of money re-entry. He encouraged similar actions of other Kings and rulers throughout the then un-united Tamriel. These actions saw Tamriel's return to relative prosperity, though many critics pointed out the gold he extracted had been gotten forcibly. Pelagius II had a daughter, Potema Septim, and three sons: Antiochus Septim, Cephorus Septim and Magnus Septim. Pelagius died of natural causes after seventeen years of rule on the 15th of Evening Star in 3E 98. His eldest son, Antiochus Septim, succeeded him to the throne in the following year. Possibly due to being neglected by his parents, Antiochus became known to many Imperials as a drunkard and womanizer by the age of sixteen. This kind of behaviour never ended, even after becoming Emperor at the age of fourty eight. Antiochus was famous throughout his reign for grandiose living, from a strong concern with fashion to his many mistresses. During his rule, the province of Summerset Isles was almost lost in 3E 110. An alliance of Imperial forces and the Kings of the Summerset Isles barely defeated King Orgnum of Pyandonea due to a freak storm, rumoured to be the creation of Psijic Order. This was the most notable of wars in a reign rife with such conflicts. Antiochus died in 3E 119 and was succeeded by his daughter, Kintyra II. Kintyra II inherited the throne at the age of 15. By then she was already an accomplished mystic and sorceress. Her uncles, King Cephorus of Gilane and King Magnus of Wayrest, her cousin, Queen Hellena of Lilmoth - descendant of Amiel Septim - attended the coronation, but her aunt, Queen Potema of Solitude, was banished after insulting Kintyra in front of the Elder Council by accusing her of being a bastard child, alluding to the decadence that existed in the Imperial City during her father's reign. Potema was scheming to obtain the throne for herself and her son, Uriel Mantiarco. When Potema's accusations failed to stop Kintyra's coronation, Uriel bought the support of several disgruntled kings of High Rock, Skyrim, and Morrowind, and with his mother's assistance, he coordinated three attacks on the Empire which resulted in a civil war known as the War of the Red Diamond. In the early surprise attacks, Skyrim and High Rock were easily defeated by the force of Uriel and Queen Potema. Kintyra was tricked into leading an Imperial Army to Glenpoint, where she was abducted by rebel forces. Kintyra's fate was less than kind, and she ended up executed in Glenpoint. Enraged by this act, the people of Glenumbra instigated an enormous manhunt for her killers in an event still remembered every 23rd of Frostfall in a holiday known as "the Broken Diamonds". Though the Imperial City fell within two weeks, many other parts of the Empire had proven difficult to conquer. As such it was not until 3E 121 that Uriel Mantiarco formally crowned himself as Emperor. He took the name Uriel Septim III. Fighting continued in earnest for years, with the scales ultimately tipping against Uriel III. Uriel III was captured during the Battle of Ichidag in Hammerfell in 3E 127 and was subsequently charged for his crimes against the Empire. En route to his trial, however, an enraged mob overtook his carriage and burned him alive within it. Uriel III's death marked the end of the conflict and the beginning of his uncle, Cephorus Septim's, reign. Cephorus was elected by popular consensus following the death of his nephew. He was a kind and intelligent ruler. Prior to his becoming Emperor, he lived in Gilane with his wife, the Redguard Queen Bianki. His reign was marked by war, for Potema Septim was still alive and opposed his rule. It took him nearly ten years to defeat his sister, the so-called Wolf Queen of Solitude who died during the siege of her city state in 3E 137. Cephorus died only three years later at the age of 63 when he fell from the horse he was riding. Because all of his children with Queen Bianki died during the War of the Red Diamond, the throne passed instead to his brother, the fourth child of Pelagius Septim, Magnus Septim. When Magnus ascended to the throne, he was already 61 years old. Before becoming Emperor he ruled as King of Wayrest, claiming the title of High King during the War of the Red Diamond. Prior to his becoming King, he lived in Almalexia, where he had been a Councillor to the Royal court, being too young to hold a more formal office. Magnus married an Altmeri woman named Utheilla from the renowned Direnni Clan. With her he bore two children, a girl named Jolethe and a son named Thoriz Pelagius. The many arrests and trials of those who were treacherous during the War of the Red Diamond drained his health and resulted in his death five years later. He was succeeded by his son in 3E 145, who took the name Pelagius III. During the War of the Red Diamond, Pelagius III, his sister and his mother Utheilla fled to the Isle of Balfiera. All who met Pelagius on the Isle described him as a handsome, personable boy, interested in sport, magic, and music. Even assuming diplomats' lack of candor, Pelagius III seemed, if anything, a blessing to the future of the Septim Dynasty. After the death of Queen Potema, Pelagius III was made King of Solitude. As King of Solitude, Pelagius' eccentricities of behavior began to be noticeable. Though, as a favorite nephew of the Emperor, few diplomats to Solitude made critical commentary on him. There are many legends about his acts as King of Solitude, but few well documented cases exist. On the orders of Magnus, Pelagius III was married to the beautiful heiress of an ancient Dunmer noble family, Katariah Ra'athim, in the hopes of controlling his behaviour. After the death of their father, Jolethe took over the throne of Solitude, and Pelagius III and Katariah rode to the Imperial City to be crowned Emperor and Empress of Tamriel. It is said that Pelagius III fainted when the crown was placed on his head, but Katariah held him up so only those closest to the thrones could see what had happened. Pelagius Septim III never truly ruled Tamriel. Katariah and the Elder Council made all of the decisions and only tried to keep Pelagius III from embarrassing them all. This didn't always work and soon enough the Emperor became known as Pelagius the Mad. Eventually he became so unruly that he was forced into asylum, being transfered to many different facilities before dying after a brief fever in his cell at the Temple of Kynareth on Betony. Since his only son, Cassynder, was only a few months old at the time, the Elder Council crowned Katariah, who had already been acting as Regent for years, as Empress. To many, Katariah was the first ruler to have no relation whatsoever to Tiber Septim, though with her ability to light the Dragon Fires and use the Amulet of Kings it was learned that she was indeed of Dragonblood. Through her own investigation, Katariah learned that she was the grandaughter of Tiber Septim and his one-time mistress, Queen Barenziah Ra'athim. This fact was kept from the public, for fear of besmirching the good name of Tiber Septim as an adulterer. Despite racist claims to the contrary, her forty six-year reign was arguably the most glorious in Tamriel's history. Katariah was uncomfortable in the Imperial City, and during her reign traveled extensively throughout the Empire. Such a cosmopolitan attitude had not been seen since Tiber Septim's day. She repaired the damage her eccentric husband had caused on the diplomatic front, and she strengthened foreign ties and alliances. She was a very popular monarch; the people came to love her far more than the nobility did. Katariah died in a minor skirmish in Black Marsh in 3E 200 led by a disenfranchised branch of the Septim family. Katariah never remarried, but had a lover in Gallivere Lariat with whom she had another son named Uriel. She was succeeded by her son Cassynder. By rights Cassynder could've asked his mother to abdicate the Imperial throne for him when he came of age, but he never had any interest in being Emperor. During his mother's reign, Cassynder served as King of Wayrest where he lived a content life. When his mother was killed, he was already middle-aged and in poor health. Cassynder left the care of High Rock province and the city of Wayrest to his half-brother Uriel Lariat, as he was pressed into accepting the Ruby Throne by the Elder Council against how own wishes. He died after only two years of rule. His own notable action was legitimizing his half-brother and naming him as his heir against the wishes of the Elder Council. After his death, Uriel Lariat succeeded him and was crowned Uriel Septim IV. To the Elder Council, the nobility, and the people as a whole, Uriel IV was a bastard child of Katariah. He did not possess his mother's dynamism, his forty three-year reign being a hotbed of sedition. Despite the Lariat family's respected position, few of the Elder Council were receptive to his claim as a blood relative of Tiber Septim since his mother's investigation was never made public. His father, Gallivere Lariat, was a well noted and respected Breton Nobleman. Although Cassynder had legally made Uriel IV a Septim after he became the King of Wayrest, this did not matter to the people, especially since the Elder Council were effectively running the empire. The Council had already established itself as a significant authority during his mother Katariah's many travels and the short reign of the frail Cassynder. As such, their power was remarkable, and as a perceivably alien monarch, Uriel IV found it impossible to keep them faithful, or even respectful, of his authority as Emperor. Time and time again, the Council and Emperor were at odds; and time and time again, the Council won the battles. Since the days of Pelagius II, the Elder Council had consisted of the wealthiest men and women in the Empire, and the power they wielded was, at the time, ultimate. This subjugation continued throughout Uriel IV's reign. Indeed, the Council's final act of rebellion against him was that his son, Andorak Septim, was disinherited of his title and Cephorus Septim II, descendant of Queen Jolethe Septim, became Emperor instead. Cephorus II's reign was marked by two significant events. The first was his rivalry with Andorak Septim, the son of Uriel IV. During the first nine years of Cephorus II's rule, forces loyal to Andorak attacked the Emperor's forces. Eventually, Cephorus II conceded the High Rock kingdom of Shornhelm to Andorak, and the conflict was concluded, although Sage Eraintine described it by stating that "Tiber Septim's heart was beating no more." The second significant event of Cephorus' reign was the invasion and skirmishes of the Camoran Usurper. Camoran was an undead lich who gathered a huge army of combined undead and Daedric forces, and launched an assault across all of Tamriel, beginning in Valenwood. His armies tore across cities and countryside - seemingly undefeatable. At first, the offense was merely a rebuke to what seemed an indestructible Empire. Cephorus II's initial reaction was to send a group of mercenaries to meet Camoran's forces in Hammerfell, however they were bribed, turned into undead, or slaughtered. Soon, Camoran had taken the region of Dwynnen with a composite army of ghosts, zombies and vampires, as well as parts of Hammerfell. He eventually met a naval force in the region of Iliac Bay near High Rock province. With an almost endless army of mighty Daedra and undead, Camoran still managed to lose the battle. The reports of the event are vague, making some simply speculate it was divine intervention. However it was established that the weather played a large part in Camoran's seemingly impossible defeat. Cephorus Septim II died in 3E 268 and succeeded by his son Uriel Septim V. Upon assuming the throne in 3E 268, Uriel V immediately began to turn opinions, political and otherwise, in favor of the potential power the Empire could wield. At home, the Elder Council practically ran the Empire as Uriel V was away with his army. Turning the attention of Tamriel away from internal strife, he began planning his first series of invasions almost from the moment he took power. His first invasion was to the land of Roscrea (3E 271), which took his forces roughly four years to conquer from the savage natives. His next stop was Cathnoquey (3E 276), and after that, Yneslea (3E 279), Esroniet (3E 284), and finally his ill-fated expedition to Akavir (3E 288). His son Uriel VI was born a year after he returned from his conquest of Esroniet. Uriel Septim V's other children, the twins Morihatha Septim and Eloisa Septim, were born about a month after he had set off to Akavir to the Emperor's second consort. Uriel V spent years amassing a massive naval force to launch an assault on the continent of Akavir. After a period of sailing across the sea to Akavir, his massive expedition disembarked and the attempted conquest began in earnest. However, around two years into the campaign, Uriel V was slain at the Battle of Ionith. Despite his manner of death, Uriel V's reputation as a fighter is second only to Tiber Septim's in the people's opinion. His death forced the Imperial army into retreat from Akavir, and the continent has not been revisited by a foreign army since. Upon news of his death reaching Cyrodiil, Uriel Septim VI, at just five years old, was crowned the next Emperor of Tamriel. Due to the extreme youth of Uriel VI, his mother, Imperial Consort Thonica, was given a restricted regency until Uriel VI was of sufficient age to govern satisfactorily. During this time, the Elder Council held most of the Empire's true power, thus enabling it to make much legislation — some for its own favor and profit. Over the years, Uriel VI had been assuming positions of great variance, and at the age of 22 in 3E 307, he was formally given rule over the Empire. However, the then-current mechanisms of government granted him little power, his only power of note being that of the veto. The following six years saw the Emperor use his veto many times. He also revived previously defunct spy networks and guard units to bully and coerce those members of the Elder Council that opposed him. His half-sister Morihatha Septim would be an ally throughout this period, her marriage to Baron Ulfe Gersen of Winterhold putting her in possession of much wealth and influence. The sage Ugaridge commented regarding this period, "Uriel V conquered Esroniet, but Uriel VI conquered the Elder Council." Uriel died in 3E 317 when he fell from his horse. He remained in a grave condition for some time, but despite the best efforts of the finest Imperial healers, he could not be saved. He was succeeded by Morihatha Septim as he died without children. Morihatha reigned over Tamriel for nineteen years, having ascended to the throne in 3E 317 upon the death of her half-brother Emperor Uriel Septim VI. She continued her half-brother's work of taking control of the Elder Council, through bribing and bullying the last few members of the Council her brother had not yet reached. She is responsible for bringing the Archmagister of Skyrim to the Imperial City, and creating the second ever Imperial Battlemage position since Tiber Septim's rule. The state of the Empire had been growing discordant, with many open wars and rebellions running unchecked since the time of her grandfather, Cephorus II. Through calculated strategy, she slowly won back the rebellious vassals, always ensuring never to overextend herself. Her military campaign was extremely decorated and successful, although their slow pace often frustrated the the council. Thusly, she was assassinated in 3E 339 in a plot conceived by the treacherous Argonian Elder Council member, Thoricles Romus who was furious at her refusal to send troops to the rebellious Black Marsh. Although he protested his innocence, Thoricles Romus was tried and found guilty of the assassination and was executed in 3E 339. Though she was married to Baron Ulfe Gersen of Winterhold prior to her ascension to the throne, Morihatha had no children and her sister, Eloisa Septim, had died only four years prior of a fever. Thus her nephew, Pelagius Septim IV, was crowned Emperor at age 25. Pelagius Septim IV's rule was one of integration throughout Tamriel, continuing on the work of Morihatha Septim; but, despite his beneficial traits and patience, the progress he made was slow. This is largely because the kingdoms had been free of constraint for so long, even a benign influence was seen as odious. The eastern province of Morrowind still remained relatively alienated from the Empire, its customs differing strongly from the Empire's, and its rulers being largely unreceptive of the Empire's diplomacy. Closer to home, however, small kingdoms were gradually integrating further with the Empire and its culture. After Pelagius' 29-year reign, the Empire was more united than it had been for hundreds of years. Scholars agreed that the Empire had not seen such unity since the reign of Uriel Septim I. Pelagius IV died in 3E 368, at the age of 54, of internal problems. He was succeeded by his son, Uriel Septim VII, who swore on his father's deathbed to continue the work Pelagius IV had begun to unite all the provinces across Tamriel. Uriel VII's reign was marked by great change over Tamriel, as the Empire moved further towards becoming a fully unified state spread across the continent. The early decades of Emperor Uriel VII's life were marked by aggressive expansion and consolidation of Imperial influence throughout the Empire, especially in the east provinces of Morrowind and Black Marsh. There, the Empire's powers were limited, Imperial culture was weak, and native customs and traditions were strong and staunchly opposed to assimilation. During this period, Uriel greatly benefited from the arcane support and shrewd council of his close adviser, the Imperial Battlemage Jagar Tharn. Uriel VII was married to Princess Caula Voria. Though a beautiful and charming woman who was much loved and admired by the people, the Empress in private was a deeply unpleasant, arrogant, ambitious, and grasping person. Uriel found himself subjugated in his relationship and came to regret his mistake of marriage. He was repelled by her, and thus he fathered an illegitimate son named Martin. It became evident that Uriel VII was in possession of an agile mind; he had outstripped his masters in the skills of threat and diplomacy. Uriel's success in co-opting House Hlaalu as an advance guard of Imperial culture and economic development in Morrowind is a noteworthy example. However, during this time, Uriel also grew in pride and self-assurance. Through this time, Jagar Tharn had purchased the complete trust that led to Uriel's betrayal and imprisonment in Oblivion and Tharn's usurpation of the Imperial throne, which followed the dark period known as the Imperial Simulacrum. Jagar Tharn, using Illusion magic, took Uriel VII's appearance and usurped the throne of Tamriel. He replaced the Emperor's guard and servants with Lesser Daedra and other foul creatures, also using Illusion magic to hide them as humans so no one would suspect that the original guard were missing. In 3E 397, Tharn and Shadowmage Pergan Asuul tried to manipulate the War of the Bend'r-Mahk to create the Shadow of War, the powerful creature known as Umbra'Keth. However, the Hero of Azra's Crossing, Nizae al-Ruwh, with the help of Skelos Undriel and Azra Nightwielder, thwarted his plan. One year later, in 3E 398, Tharn made a bargain with Mehrunes Dagon to invade the Battlespire, the Imperial training facility and bastion of the Imperial Battlemages. Essential to protect himself, Tharn had to eliminate any and all threats to his reign. As some circles of battlemages were aware that Tharn was impersonating the emperor they clearly posed a threat. Mehrunes Dagon was defeated and cast back into Oblivion by an apprentice battlemage, but the Battlespire was destroyed. The Imperial Battlemages were no longer capable of thwarting Tharn's reign. Tharn's reign ended in 3E 399. Talin Talinson, with the help of Ria Silmane and Lady Barenziah, managed to gather the eight hidden pieces of the Staff of Chaos. During the final battle, in the depths of the Imperial Palace Dungeon, Talin managed to unite the Jewel of Fire with the Staff of Chaos, a jewel that held Tharn's lifeforce. Jagar Tharn disintegrated into fire-like ash and liquid, his clothes burning with him. Uriel Septim VII was saved, and declared the hero the Eternal Champion of Tamriel. Emperor Uriel VII emerged from Oblivion as a changed man, while in 3E 389 he was young, full of pride, energy, and ambition. By the time of his restoration, after his rescue and return to the throne, he was aging, grave, patient, and cautious. He also became conservative and pessimistic, and it became clear that the days of his bold policy-making were over. Uriel VII turned from the aggressive campaign of military intimidation and diplomatic accommodation of his earlier years, and relied instead on clandestine manipulation of affairs behind the scenes, primarily through the agencies of the various branches of the Blades. Two achievements occurred in the post-Jagar period. These include the Miracle of Peace, also popularly known as The Warp in the West, that transformed the Iliac Bay region from an unruly assortment of warring petty kingdoms into the well-ordered and peaceful modern counties. Secondly, the focused colonization of Vvardenfell, presided over by the skillful machinations of King Helseth of Morrowind and Lady Barenziah, the Queen-Mother, brought Morrowind more closely into the sphere of Imperial influence. By 3E 433, all of Uriel VII's legitimate children were assassinated by the Mythic Dawn, a cult of Mehrunes Dagon, and the Emperor himself was killed beneath the Imperial City during an attempted escape. The Emperor's death marked the beginning of the invasion of Tamriel by the Daedric forces of Mehrunes Dagon in the Oblivion Crisis. Before his death, Uriel VII entrusted the Amulet of Kings to a prisoner, Bendu Olo, who later became known as the Hero of Kvatch and the Champion of Cyrodiil. Bendu joined the Blades and helped them find Uriel VII's last son, the bastard Martin Septim. Martin led the Blades against the forces of Mehrunes Dagon with the help of the Hero of Kvatch. The Oblivion Crisis culminated in a final battle in the Imperial City where Martin sacrificed himself in order to defeat the Daedric Prince and rebuild the barrier protecting Nirn from Oblivion's invasion. The end of the Oblivion Crisis marked the start of the 4th Era. 4th Era With the death of Martin Septim, the line of succession became difficult to determine. There were no more living Septims and many families claimed descent from one Septim or another, including the Royal House of Lariat. It became up to High Chancellor Ocato of Firsthold, who took the title of Potentate, to determine the rightful heir to the Ruby Throne. Meanwhile, the Empire was breaking apart. In the wake of the crisis, Black Marsh declared independence under the rule of the An-Xileel and relations with the elven provinces became very strained. Geography Structure Provinces Cyrodiil Black Marsh Recent Rulers *Archwarden Azeez-Nassa (4E - 4E) *Governor (4E - 4E 214) *Archwarden Azeez-Nassa (4E 214 - 4E) Elsweyr Recent Rulers Hammerfell Recent Rulers *King Bodean Suda (4E 213 - ) High Rock The United Kingdom of High Rock, officially known as the Imperial Province of High Rock, is the northwestern-most region of Tamriel. It borders Hammerfell to the southeast and Skyrim to the east. It is mainly populated by the Bretons and a province of the Tamrielic Empire. It is comprised of nine different kingdoms: Camlorn, Daggerfall, Evermore, Farrun, Jehanna, Kambria, Northpoint, Shornhelm and Wayrest. Currently the province is ruled by the Royal House of Lariat. Its capital of the city of Shornhelm and it is ruled by a High King. The province's military is the Adamantine Order. It was the second province conquered by Tiber Septim. High Rock had lived on pretty well after the fall of the Reman Empire, with its golden age being the reign of the Cumberlands from 2E 566 to 2E 751. However after the extinction of the Cumberland line, the province was fractured into multiple warring kingdoms and none of them were able to withstand against the Empire's Legions when Tiber Septim set his eyes on it. When the Empire took control of the province they installed its capital in Daggerfall and left the Deleyn Kings as official rulers of High Rock, by which point the Bretons were considered to be "solidified" by the Empire. However the Deleyns rarely were able to maintain total authority of High Rock as High King, with only six Kings of Daggerfall being able to successfully claim the title of High King. High Rock is the only province, besides Cyrodiil, never to officially leave the Third Tamriellic Empire since it was founded, though it was technically independent from 4E 213 to 4E 215 during the Stormcrown Rebellion. Recent Rulers *High King Arnand Deleyn (4E 207 - 4E 213) *High King Daric Lariat (4E 213 - 4E 215) *High King Garth Lariat (4E 215 - 4E 227) *Regent Edgar Stentor (4E 227 - 4E 227) *High King Perien La Rouche (4E 227 - 4E 229) *High King Jovron Lariat (4E 229 - ) Morrowind Recent Rulers *King Joran Nerevar (4E 214 - ) Orsinium Recent Rulers Skyrim Recent Rulers *High King Istlod Red-Sky (4E 172 - 4E 197) *High King Torygg Red-Sky (4E 197 - 4E 201) *High King Ulfric Stormcloak (4E 203 - 4E 208) *Governor (4E 208 - 4E 213) *High King Ulfric Stormcloak (4E 213 - 4E 231) *High Queen Ursine Stormcloak (4E 231 - ) The Summerset Isles Recent Rulers *Governor (4E - 4E 215) *King Yanniss Mothril (4E 215 - ) Valenwood Recent Rulers *Governor (4E - 4E 215) *King Celegorn Camoran (4E 215 - ) Rulers Septim Dynasty *Tiber Septim (2E 854 - 3E 38) *Pelagius Septim I (3E 38 - 3E 41) *Kintyra Septim (3E 41 - 3E 48) *Uriel Septim I (3E 48 - 3E 64) *Uriel Septim II (3E 64 - 3E 82) *Pelagius Septim II (3E 82 - 3E 99) *Antiochus Septim (3E 99 - 3E 119) *Kintyra Septim II (3E 119 - 3E 121) *Uriel Septim III (3E 121 - 3E 127) *Cephorus Septim (3E 127 - 3E 140) *Magnus Septim (3E 140 - 3E 145) *Pelagius Septim III (3E 145 - 3E 153) *Katariah Septim (3E 154 - 3E 200), actually of the Second Septim Dynasty by blood. *Cassynder Septim (3E 200 - 3E 202) *Uriel Septim IV (3E 202 - 3E 247), actually of the Second Septim Dynasty by blood. *Cephorus Septim II (3E 247 - 3E 268) *Uriel Septim V (3E 268 - 3E 290) *Uriel Septim VI (3E 290 - 3E 320) *Morihatha Septim (3E 320 - 3E 339) *Pelagius Septim IV (3E 339 - 3E 368) *Uriel Septim VII (3E 368 - 3E 433) *Martin Septim (3E 433 - 4E 1) Interregnum *Potentate Ocato of Firsthold (4E 1 - 4E 10) *Potentate Julius Nerva (4E 10 - 4E 10) *Empress Livia Gersen (4E 10 - 4E 13) *Emperor Eddar Olin (4E 13 - 4E 13) *Potentate Julius Nerva (4E 13 - 4E 13) *Emperor Thules the Gibbering (4E 13 - 4E 17) Mede Dynasty *Titus Mede I (4E 17 - 4E 51) *Attrebus Mede I (4E 51 - 4E 89) *Claudius Mede I (4E 89 - 4E 116) *Attrebus Mede II (4E 116 - 4E 143) *Flavius Mede (4E 143 - 4E 168) *Titus Mede II (4E 168 - 4E 202) *Claudius Mede II (4E 202 - 4E 204) *Augustus Mede (4E 204 - 4E 215) Second Septim Dynasty *Darius Septim (4E 215 - ) Trivia *Some scholars argue that the current Empire is in fact the Fourth Tamrielic Empire, with some arguing the change after the Stormcrown Rebellion which open rebellion from most of the Imperial Provinces. However, Imperial officials still claim themselves as being the Third Empire. Category:Nations Category:Empires Category:Locations Category:Factions